FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a structure of an existing FFS (Fringe Field Switching) mode liquid crystal display panel. As shown in FIG. 1, pixel electrodes 4 and a plate-like common electrode 2 are provided on the array substrate of the liquid crystal display panel. Liquid crystal molecules are driven to rotate by using a horizontal component of the fringe field formed between the pixel electrodes 4 and the plate-like common electrode 2.
As the common electrode 2 is positioned below the pixel electrodes 4, the liquid crystal display panel shown in FIG. 1 has a relatively strong vertical electric field, but the horizontal electric field thereof is relatively weak.
It can be seen that, how to increase the horizontal electric field of a FFS mode liquid crystal display panel during display has become an urgent technical problem to be solved.